Nuestro nuevo titán
by Jefa02
Summary: En su futura vida, en un mundo donde los titanes ya no existen, Eren y Rivaille tendrán que enfrentarse todavía a un "nuevo titán". Advertencias: Yaoi, futuro lemon, incesto.
1. Reencuentro

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a su creador Hajime Isayama. Advierto de que este fic contendrá contenido yaoi, por lo que si no es de tu agrado te recomiendo que no lo leas. Para aquellas personas a las que si le interese espero que sea de su agrado y pido disculpas por adelantado en caso de faltas de ortografía o dedazos ocasionales.

* * *

**17 años atrás...**

Si se comparaba a Rivaille con el resto de los niños allí presentes era más que evidente que se trataba de un niño extremadamente maduro para su edad, tal vez algunos podrían dudar de que aquella seriedad se debiera a un ámbito familiar poco adecuado, pero con conocer a sus padres era más que evidente que aquello no podía ser posible. Simplemente se trataba de un niño serio e inteligente, que no destacaba por su simpatía ni sus capacidades a la hora de hacer amistades y a diferencia de los otros niños que estarían llorando por verse completamente solos, en aquellos momentos el intentaba alejar a una de las pocas personas que se le querían acercar.

- Venga Levi, no seas malo y ven a jugar conmigo cómo hacen los amigos. Te dejaré ayudarme a estudiar a Lupsy.

- Ya te dije que no quiero jugar, así que deja de hacer tanto escándalo.

La amistad entre aquellos dos se había ido fortaleciendo con el paso de los años, aunque no lo pareciera, pero el camino que tuvo que recorrer la pequeña castaña para establecer amistad con el pequeño moreno de ojos grisáceos no fue ni corto ni normal. Y no únicamente por el carácter poco sociable del pequeño Rivaille, no, si no también por los extraños métodos que utilizaba Hanji, así se llamaba la pequeña que consiguió ser amiga de este, no eran precisamente muy normales y en un principio ni siquiera parecían resultar eficaces.

Quien se hubiera esperado que las burlas de esta por el tamaño y el carácter del pequeño Rivaille llegarían algún día, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, a abrirle un pequeño espacio en aquel duro corazón pese a los golpes que antes se había llevado? Pero si uno se fijaba bien, tal vez, se podría dar cuenta que aunque el más pequeño terminaba la mayoría de veces estallando y de los nervios por culpa de aquella alocada niña, más de una vez parecía intentar llamar la atención de esta.

Tal vez por ello ahora se podía ver a los dos niños, sentados en una esquina de aquel patio. Mientras Rivaille parecía tener su vista en el cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos, Hanji lloraba mientras clavaba chinchetas en el cadáver de la lagartija ,que semanas atrás fue su mascota, y que había llevado hasta aquel momento en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

- ¿Por que haces eso si te hace llorar?

Ladeo un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para poder mirar de reojo la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Hanji y que a su vez estaba inundado en amargas lágrimas. Esta tampoco se molestó en mirar a Rivaille, si no que siguió intentando cortar la cola de aquella lagartija a la que habías estado cuidando y por la que tanto aprecio y amor había sentido.

- Por que necesito saber, necesito saber más aunque me ponga triste.

Volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo sin decir nada. La escena que mostraba Hanji abría resultado perturbadora para muchos niños e incluso adultos, pero a él no le importaba, e incluso durante unos instantes una tenue y pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo cómo un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderaba de el.

- Me pregunto que harías ahora si estuvieran Sonny y Bin...

Hanji abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se giró para ver la espalda de Rivaille, no sabía por que pero aquellos nombres le habían resultado extremadamente familiares. Pero antes de poder preguntar nada a este la voz de su maestra que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, debido a que se estaba acercando con pasos rápidos, llamó la atención de ambos. Por una parte Hanji intentaba cubrir con las manos lo que había estado haciendo con la lagartija, ignorando que lo único que repetía la profesora el nombre de Rivaille, el cual se levantó del suelo y comenzó a acercarse a la mayor sin poder evitar mirarla con curiosidad, pues esta se veía agitada, nerviosa pero a la vez mostraba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Rápido Rivaille, dame la mano, tengo que llevarte al hospital.

- Por qué? Sucedió algo?

- Claro que si Rivaille, ya eres oficialmente un hermano mayor.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y fijó su mirada en el rostro amable de la mujer, evidentemente no tardó en tomar la mano que esta le ofrecía, saliendo los dos con algo de prisa de la escuela mientras Rivaille intentaba andar lo suficientemente rápido, dando alguna que otra zancada, para no tener que ser arrastrado por la mujer. Al parecer si que había ventajas en que la mejor amiga de su madre fuera profesora en su colegio, debido a que nunca tuvo problemas académicos hasta el momento no sabe si aquello tenía algo de malo, pero tampoco le encontró lo bueno hasta el momento actual.

Pese a que la distancia en coche entre la escuela y el hospital no eran para nada lejanos, aproximadamente unos diez minutos si se cogía la autopista, aquel trayecto le resultó eterno. Realmente no era consciente de lo que sucedía, únicamente asentía con la cabeza a lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo la mejor amiga de su madre pues nuevamente estaba perdido en su mundo, pues una parte de él no podía dejar de pensar y desear de que tal vez por fin, lo volvería a ver.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al hospital hasta que sintió cómo el coche se paraba por completo, pues al parecer ya se encontraban en una de las plazas de aparcamiento del hospital. Salieron del coche con las mismas prisas con las que entraron en este, llegando en menos de un minuto al hospital, sin molestarse a pasar por la recepción pues ya sabían que su madre se encontraba en la habitación doscientos doce, segunda planta.

Cuando por fin se encontró frente a la puerta entreabierta dio dos toques sobre esta para avisar de su llegada y pasando dentro de la habitación con cuidado. Lo primero que vio fue a su madre tumbada en la cama y a su padre en una butaca junto a esta, ambos le sonrieron con la mayor dulzura del mundo mientras su madre padre le hacia un gesto con la mano para que se acerca. Se fue acercando a estos dejando a la mujer que le había traído apreciando la escena en el marco de la puerta, observando aquel pequeño bulto envuelto en una fina manta azul que sostenía su madre entre sus brazos.

- Es tu nuevo hermanito Rivaille, salúdalo.

No dijo nada, no por que no quisiera, si no por que se veía incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Con ayuda de su padre se subió con cuidado a la cama, colocándose con cuidado junto a su madre y mirando al pequeño niño, a su nuevo hermano pequeño.

- Es precioso, verdad cielo?

Las palabras seguían si salir, pero por lo menos podía asentir antes aquella pregunta. El pequeño niño recién nacido tenía un fino cabello de un castaño muy débil, casi parecía más pelusa que no pelo, el cuerpo pequeño, sonrosado y algo arrugado, las pequeñas extremidades y los ojos que se habrían por milésimas de segundos dejaban ver unos ojos de un futuro verde turquesa. Acercó su mano a la del más pequeño y sintió cómo una ola de calidez y felicidad se extendía por todo su cuerpo cuando uno de sus dedos fue atrapado por la pequeña mano. Ahora estaba seguro de que aquel niño que tenía delante era a quien más había deseado ver desde que tenía un mínimo de consciencia, aquel que invadía sus sueños, la persona a la que más quería en el mundo.

- Muchas gracias por traerlo Emma.

- No tienes por que darlas tonta, ahora me iré y os dejaré descasar.

Rivaille volvía a estar perdido en su mundo, sin apartar la vista de aquel pequeño ser y sin poder evitar sonreír inundado por la felicidad que le invadía. El único pensamiento que le venía a la mente en aquellos momentos era un _" Si que te has hecho esperar, mocoso"_, regresó a la realidad cuando sus padres se preguntaron entre ellos cual sería el nombre del nuevo miembro de la familia. Y antes de que pudieran dar algunas ideas o decir algo más Rivaille los miró a los ojos y dijo con total seriedad el nombre de su hermano.

- Eren, tiene que llamarse Eren.

Durante unos instantes Grisha y Carla se miraron con sorpresa por la determinación con la que su hijo acababa de hablar, cómo si no aceptara cualquier otro nombre que no fuera aquel. Lejos de molestarles estos dos volvieron a sonreír con dulzura y dejaron escapar un par de suaves carcajadas, mientras Grisha acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo y lo despeinaba un poco.

- Eren me parece un nombre perfecto. Y a ti que te parece Carla?

- Me parece que nuestro nuevo pequeño ya tiene nombre. Bienvenido a tu nueva familia, Eren.

Todos centraron su atención en el pequeño que poco a poco se fue durmiendo entre los brazos de su madre, sin soltar el agarre de su mano al dedo de Rivaille. Este volvía a sonreír con la dulzura de antes, viendo el rostro plácido de el pequeño que ahora dormía, sin apartar su dedo de la pequeña mano que poco a poco estaba aflojando su agarre.

- Si, bienvenido.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Pues al final no me pude resistir a hacer una historia de estos dos . Lo malo de este año es que con exámenes, trabajos y el foro que tengo seguramente no pueda actualizar muy rápido... Igualmente haré lo que pueda para tardar lo menos posible. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, aunque esto más bien es más como un prólogo XD

PD: Tres hojas de Oppen ocupan esto... Y luego en tumblr parece una biblia.

PD2: Habrá lemon en un futuro . Lo digo para aquellos que no les guste por que soy una pervertidilla~ Juas juas juas.


	2. Halloween: Primera parte

Buaaaaah! Perdón de antemano el retraso de verdad T_T Intenté ser lo más rápida posible pero he tenido exámenes esta semana y entre ellos de inglés y se me da fatal... Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado y si no es así os pido disculpas por adelantado. Disculpar de antemano si hay alguna falta de ortografía o dedazo ocasional.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de cinco años desde que Eren volvió a su vida, esta vez cómo su hermano menor en un mundo donde podían vivir en paz y tranquilos sin miedo a morir al día siguiente, simplemente preocupándose de ser unos niños, estar sanos e ir madurando y creciendo cómo el resto de los de su edad.

Si bien Rivaille, ahora con once años de edad, disfrutaba de tener una familia que le quisiera y una infancia que mereciera ser recordada, el hecho de tener la mentalidad cómo mínimo de una persona cinco años mayor y que recordaba su vida pasada, ocasionaba que alguna que otra vez odiara encontrarse todavía en el cuerpo de un niño que no tenía ni voz ni voto en ningún asunto de importancia real.

- Deja de tirarme de la manga mocoso.

- ¡Pero yo también quiero hacerlo!

Tampoco podía olvidar el hecho de que convivir con un Eren de cinco años era frustrante, si ya le parecía un mocoso cuando tenía quince años, con diez menos llega a ser insoportable. Aunque pese al comportamiento infantil del otro disfrutaba de su presencia, de su carácter ya fuerte y decidido desde tan temprana edad, de cómo seguía siendo un llorica o cómo lo seguía admirando cómo si siguiera siendo el soldado que fue en su otra vida.

- Listo, ya puedes empezar.

A decir verdad aunque su nueva vida podía ser frustrante e incluso aburrida, era inevitable disfrutar de momentos cómo aquellos, navidades, pascua, cumpleaños... Era una delicia ver la sonrisa inocente y de máxima felicidad que el pequeño de ojos turquesa le brindaba cada día, incluso simplemente cuando regresaban a casa de la mano ellos solos y le contaba lo que hizo en clase.

- ¿Después podré ponerles cara contigo?

- No, eres un mocoso torpe y no puedes usar cuchillos tan afilados.

Se podría decir que todo ocurrió demasiado rápido en aquellos momentos, la sonrisa algo cruel de Rivaille al romper las esperanzas del menor de aquella forma, las mejillas hinchadas y sonrojadas de Eren que acompañaban a un rostro cada vez más berrinchudo y pronto una sustancia pringosa, grumosa y anaranjada que se impactaba en la cara del de ojos grisaceos.

- Tú...

Cuando Eren se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y el castigo que aquello supondría ya era demasiado tarde. La carne de la calabaza impactó a cámara lenta en el lado derecho del rostro de su hermano y lo único que era capaz de escuchar era su propio pulso acelerado bombeando con más fuerza de lo normal su sangre por todo su cuerpo. Se reprochaba a él mismo haber tirado aquel trozo viscoso y grumoso de calabaza, ensuciando la cara del quisquilloso y maniático de limpieza que era Rivaille.

- Yo...

Por suerte Eren ya había aprendido a reaccionar con los años y antes de que Rivaille pudiera sujetarlo del cuello de la camiseta se levantó corriendo y se alejó de él. cómo era de esperar Rivaille no tardó en levantarse y comenzar a seguir al de ojos turquesa, así comenzó una escena bastante usual ente ellos en que Rivaille perseguía a Eren con gritos de amenaza y este únicamente intentaba escapar, corriendo por el jardín y llamando a Carla con la esperanza de que llegara a tiempo.

- ¡Es suficiente!

Los dos detuvieron aquella persecución y giraron sus rostros en la dirección de la que provenía la autoritaria voz de su madre, la cual los esperaba en la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba al jardín, con el delantal puesto, los brazos cruzados y dando palmaditas con el pie derecho mientras negaba con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de sus hijos. Cuando esta comenzó a pedir explicaciones del motivo de semejante escena y muestra de violencia tan descarada los dos comenzaron a explicar lo sucedido desde el punto de vista de cada uno, hablando cada vez más fuerte para que fueran escuchados antes que el otro y causando un mayor estruendo y dolor de cabeza a la que ahora era a la vez madre y jurado.

- ¡Y me tiró calabaza a la cara por decirle que no podría dejarle hacerle caras a las calabazas por tener prohibido usar cuchillos demasiado afilados!

- ¡Eren, eso está muy mal!

Ante la reprimenda de su madre el nombrado comenzó a gimotear y a balbucear mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por los ojos que por cada segundo que pasaba se volvían más vidriosos. Entonces se fijó en Rivaille, que sonreía con algo de malicia al dar por finalizada aquella disputa con el cómo ganador, y entonces hinchando las mejillas miró a su madre a los ojos y molesto con su hermano intentó que esta le comprendiera y se pusiera de su parte.

- ¡Pero me llamó mocoso!

Cuando Eren dijo aquello Rivaille se dio una palmada en la frente, mirando cómo el de ojos turquesa alzaba dos dedos en dirección a su madre para indicarle que no se lo había dicho una vez, si no dos. Si le preguntaran si cuando le prohibió a Eren cortar las calabazas por preocupación diría que si, en verdad era torpe, demasiado pequeño y no quería que si hiciera daño. Si le preguntaran si era necesario llamarle inútil y torpe... admitiría que simplemente adoraba ver la cara que ponía el menor cuando se molestaba.

- ¡¿Le volviste a llamar mocoso?!

Abrió la boca esperando que cualquier cosa surgiera de esta para justificar aquel mote y que con suerte le ayudaría a librarse de la reprimenda. Cómo era de esperar nada ocurrió y simplemente volvió a mostrar un rostro sereno, tampoco terminaba de comprender que tenía de malo llamar mocoso a su hermano. Vale si, debía admitir que había mejores formas de referirse a la diferencia de edad... Pero era difícil deshacerse de un hábito al cual uno se había acostumbrado incluso antes de nacer por segunda vez.

- Solo teníais que vaciar las calabazas, traerme la carne de estas para que hiciera pasteles y tallar les caras. ¡¿Podrías explicarme por que siempre termináis así?!

- Carla cielo déjalos, no es para tanto. Son solo cosas de hermanos, es normal que tengan alguna que otra pelea.

- Ooooh, ya veo. Al parecer te parece normal que nuestros hijos se persigan mutuamente para hacerse daño.

- Claro que no, creo que me entendiste mal cielo...

- No, yo te entendí perfectamente. ¡Así que vayamos a la cocina y dejemos que los niños se maten entre ellos mismos por que según su padre es algo normal!

Ahora fue el turno de Eren y Rivaille de ver cómo su madre se iba a la cocina seguida por su padre que intentaba remediar lo dicho anteriormente, tal vez consiguiendo con suerte que se le pasara la molestia a su esposa. Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír, Eren de forma más directa y sonora y Rivaille de forma discreta, emitiendo únicamente una especie de suspiro.

- Pobre papi, ahora mamá está enfadada con él.

- Bueno, demos las gracias por su inconsciente sacrificio.

Eren seguía riendo de aquella forma que le fascinaba y a decir verdad cualquier indicio de desear castigarle por pringarle la cara con la carne de calabaza había desaparecido con las primeras carcajadas. Le tomó de la mano y volvieron al mantel tendido delante de la puerta corrediza de crista, lleno de calabazas, algunas ya vacías, otras llenas y la que dejaron a medio terminar.

- Terminemos con esto antes de que se nos haga tarde y mamá se enfade con nosotros otra vez.

Sin decir absolutamente nada Eren volvió a vaciar con ayuda de sus manos y una cuchara el interior de la calabaza y las siguientes que Rivaille le iba tendiendo, pues el no quería meter las manos y tocar algo tan desagradable. En una hora y quince minutos todas las calabazas estaban vacías y solo quedaba tallarles sonrisas siniestras y de dientes cuadrados, llevar el bol lleno con la carne a su madre y ayudar a Eren a limpiarse todo el pringue anaranjado que le cubría casi todo el antebrazo.

- Rivaille... Siento mucho haberte tirado calabaza a la cara.

Aunque por dentro se sentía satisfecho de ver cómo el menor enmendaba en su error, por fuera su expresión era seria y serena. Le dio a entender a Eren que todo estaba bien y le tendió el cuenco lleno con la carne de la calabaza para que se lo llevara a su madre y que pudiera hacer de una vez aquellos postres para halloween, cuando vio que este comenzaba a entrar por la puerta de cristal se giró lo suficiente para llamar la atención de este durante unos instantes.

- No tardes mucho, todavía tenemos que tallar las caras.

Se permitió que la comisura de sus labios se elevara con dulzura al ver cómo Eren sonreía con la mayor felicidad del mundo y salía corriendo en dirección a la cocina para entregar cuanto antes el cuenco y volver junto a él, tal vez nunca pudiera admitirlo en público pero esperaba ser el único que pudiera hacer siempre al menor la persona más feliz del mundo, ser aquel del cual Eren nunca quisiera separarse, aquel a quien más amara en todo el mundo... Y aunque sabía de antemano que todo eso sería complicado, conseguiría que Eren lo viera y lo amara justo cómo en su otra vida y no cómo su hermano.

- Ya está Rivaille!

- Tardaste mucho, mocoso.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno... Aquí termina en capítulo de hoy. La verdad es que me habría gustado colgarlo antes, pero no pude terminarlo para Halloween... En el próximo capítulo tengo pensado disfrazarlos~ Por lo que si a alguien le hace ilusión ver a Eren o Rivaille con algún disfraz especial solo lo tiene que decir w Si soy sincera me hacía ilusión hacer a Carla una madre con carácter, me apreció que sería así si hubiera tenido más tiempo en el manga original.

**Cessi:** Me alegra ver que no soy la única pervertidilla a la que le gusta el lemon~ Ha decir verdad espero estar a la altura de hacer una historia tan dramática como lo es el amor entre hermanos . Seguramente empiece a avivar los sentimientos de Eren en el cuarto capítulo o por lo menos que sea consciente de ello.

**Livinginstead:** Lo diré otra vez, perdona el retraso... Los exámenes me roban las energía vital y el tiempo. Si te soy sincera a mi también me sorprendía no encontrar algo de estos dos cómo hermanos... Por lo que me dije " Eh... Y si lo hago yo?" XD Así que espero que por el momento cumpla las expectativas de todos los que lo lean ^^

**Guest:** Yo también vi algunos doujinshis de un Eren y Rivaille super peques y hermanos... Son simplemente super tiernos w Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que todavía te alegres de haber encontrado este fic XD

**PD:** Como la primera vez... intentaré retrasarme lo menos posible! Y e sigue sorprendiendo lo poco que ocupan las tres hojas del Oppen XD

**PD2:** Evidentemente acepto críticas para mejorar la trama o algún aspecto que creáis que sea mejor corregir ^^


End file.
